


Fly me to the moon

by FlorenciaSmith



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenciaSmith/pseuds/FlorenciaSmith
Summary: Porque aun si resultaba imposible volar hasta la luna, el amor de Kaworu lo hacía sentir como si realmente estuviera ahí.Y era lo único que le importaba.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 7





	Fly me to the moon

Shinji observó a través del ventanal como la nieve caía sobre la ciudad en suaves movimientos ondulatorios, cubriéndola lentamente de banco inmaculado.

Era de madrugada, todo estaba en penumbra y hacía frío. Sin embargo, tras haberse despertado abruptamente no consiguió volver a dormir otra vez, motivo por el cual decidió trasladarse hacía la estancia donde se sentó sobre uno de los sofás con una manta sobre los hombros. Quizá se debía a la fecha, pero durante todo el día no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas que ocurrieron a lo largo de aquellos meses tan largos.

Muchas de ellas fueron positivas, otras menos agradables; no obstante, a final de cuentas le permitieron convertirse en un hombre totalmente distinto a lo que era antes. A decir verdad, por poco más de la mitad de su vida Shinji había sido miserable y muy infeliz; llevaba a cuestas un turbulento pasado familiar que, aunado a las heridas emocionales que esto le provocó a través de su tormentosa niñez y dolorosa adolescencia, realmente lo hicieron creer que no era merecedor de nada.

A pesar de ello, como si se tratara de un auténtico milagro, su mundo entero cambió cuando conoció a Kaworu tres años atrás. Si bien eran dos personas completamente distintas, a través de la convivencia mutua terminaron enamorándose; y ahora, después de varias experiencias compartidas juntos que trajeron consigo incontables lecciones valiosas, los dos tomaron la importante decisión de vivir juntos. A veces reflexionaba al respecto y a Shinji le parecía increíble la influencia que el amor, pese a ser un arma de doble filo, podía llegar a tener cuando era correspondido. Ciertamente no se consideraban una pareja perfecta, ya que Shinji aún tenía miles de defectos y a veces los demonios contra los cuales luchaba a diario amenazaban con arrastrarlo a las crueles garras de la depresión y la ansiedad.

Aun así, de un modo u otro, Kaworu jamás dudaba en recordarle que nacieron para encontrarse y estar juntos. A veces gustaba de expresarlo con silencios agradables donde las palabras sobraban, o mediante miradas o gestos simples; aunque si era honesto, a Shinji le encantaba que lo expresara en voz alta con esa sinceridad tan intrínseca en su forma de ser y pensar.

Consideraba a Kaworu un regalo y jamás se cansaría de agradecer al cielo por cruzarlo en su camino.

—¿Shinji? —No le sorprendió escucharlo llamarle, a fin de cuentas, ellos eran los únicos en casa—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —susurró encogiéndose de hombros—. Simplemente no podía dormir.

—Sentí la cama fría sin ti —sonrió conciliadoramente—. ¿Algo te inquieta? Sabes que puedes contarme si así lo deseas.

—Solo pensaba —declaró, conforme dirigía nuevamente sus ojos al exterior—. Nada importante.

—¿Es por la víspera del año nuevo? —Shinji agradeció que el entorno tuviera tan poca iluminación, pues no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Kaworu lo conocía demasiado bien—. ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí. 

—Está bien —dijo sentándose a su lado—: es normal sentir nostalgia.

Acto seguido procedió a abrazarlo gentilmente, ante lo cual Shinji se apoyó contra él en busca de cariño y consuelo.

—Son simples tonterías.

—Si es importante para ti, por consiguiente, también lo es para mí —añadió acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Te gustaría conversar al respecto?

—No —Shinji negó mortificado—. ¿Solo podríamos quedarnos así un rato más? —pidió acomodándose mejor—. Por favor.

—Por supuesto —Kaworu aceptó gustoso.

—Gracias. 

Sin comentar algo más, ambos guardaron silencio a la vez que escuchaban la acompasada respiración del otro en total armonía. Así pues, al cabo de un rato Shinji comenzó a adormilarse entre los brazos de su novio, quien lo sostuvo suavemente. 

— _"Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars"_ —Kaworu comenzó a cantarle al oído con voz tranquila y sosegada—. _“In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me”_ —y le besó la sien—. _“Fill my heart with song, let me sing for ever more. In other words, I love you.”_

Shinji esbozó una sonrisa entregándose por completo a la plácida somnolencia característica del sueño. Y no dijo nada. Realmente no hizo falta.

Porque aun si resultaba imposible volar hasta la luna, el amor de Kaworu lo hacía sentir como si realmente estuviera ahí.

Y era lo único que le importaba.


End file.
